Conventionally, industrial cubicles are formed of a supporting structure, the shape and size of which substantially corresponds to the desired size of the cubicle to be made, which is then covered with panels that are fixed to the supporting structure.
Due to the fact that the equipment contained in said cubicles frequently has to be preserved from dust and sprays of liquid, a seal designed to guarantee sealing against these factors is usually interposed between the edges of the panels and the support structure. In particular, the seal is usually fixed to the panels as it is positioned inside a profile fixed along each of their edges. According to some known solutions, the profile is made by means of a metallic element shaped in such a manner as to form a groove together with the edges of the panels, in which a stem of the seal will be positioned. The metallic element is usually fixed to the panel by means of welding.
Such solutions are undesirable due to their expense as it is necessary to manufacture the shaped element and then carry, out the welding operations. Furthermore, this solution makes it necessary to store and "manage" both the panels and the shaped elements, and in industrial production such operations have a cost that affects the cost of the structure as a whole.
In the same way, manufacturing processes for seal-holding profiles for products other than industrial cubicles are also well known, that make it possible to avoid the above mentioned inconveniencies, as they make it possible to obtain the said profile from the same sheet of metal with which the panels are made, and as a consequence the problems of welding and "management" mentioned above no longer exist. However, the said known processes are applicable exclusively in the case that the sheet metal has a thickness of less than one millimeter, as the said profile is obtained with these proceses by means of bending.
On the other hand it must be kept in mind that the coating panels of industrial cubicles must have certain strength characteristics that can be obtained only through the use of sheet metal having more than one millimeter of thickness. As the production of the profiles from the same sheet of metal as the panels is achieved by bending the metal nearly 180.degree., it is evident that the processes of the known type cannot be applied to the field of panels for industrial cubicles due to the technical problems which arise from trying to bend, to the above mentioned degree, sheet metal of the aforementioned thickness.